Des lendemains qui déchantent
by thon
Summary: Attention spoilers ! Premier épisopde de la quatrième saison, après la pendaison d'Edie. Reviews bienvenus


Voix de Mary-Alice Young :

_Voici trois ans que je suis morte. Pas plus que mes amies ne devinèrent ce matin-là que je me suiciderais, aucune d'entre elle ne devina que ce matin, dans chaque maison on estimait sa propre situation la plus misérable qui soit, sauf Susan et Mike qui jouissaient d'une nuit de noces prolongée. __Bree rougissait à l'idée de devoir mentir encore une journée et d'avoir une fille-mère sur les bras, Gabrielle regrettait d'avoir dit « oui » trop vite, Lynette tâchait de pleurer en silence sur son cancer. Celle qui avait manifestement le plus gros problème était Edie Britt : elle venait de se pendre…_

A l'aube, Julie reconduisait la voiture familiale, heureuse d'avoir enfin ( bien ) mariée sa mère. Elle manœuvra pour se garer quand elle aperçut de la fumée provenant de la maison d'Edie. Elle ergota à voix haute :

- Cette garce a encore trop picolé et laissé tomber une cigarette !

Maîtresse de ses nerfs, elle composa aussitôt le 911 sur son portable et expliqua calmement la situation. Les secours arriveraient promptement. En dépit des avertissements de l'opératrice, Julie ne put se résoudre à ne pas entrer dans la maison : la fumée n'était guère menaçante a priori, et semblait s'échapper du premier étage. Le cœur battant, ne trouvant personne à cette heure matinale dans la rue, elle entra et hurla aussitôt. Passées quelques secondes de choc, elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle de quoi trancher le foulard qui enserrait le cou d'Edie. Elle courut à la cuisine, trouva un couteau, et tremblante, releva le meuble qui avait servi à Edie et sectionna le tissu. Avec un cri hystérique, elle vit et entendit le corps d'Edie tomber avec un bruit lourd et sourd. Julie sentait la panique la gagner, ses jambes s'agitaient mais ne se déplaçaient pas, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps d'Edie. Une sirène se fit entendre, et Julie s'élança au-dehors, son cerveau enregistrant mécaniquement que le visage de la pendue n'était pas bleu, qu'elle semblait juste endormie. Elle vit un homme devant elle, ne reconnut pas Orson et s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Quand Lynette appela Gaby et la mit au courant, la jeune mariée fut honteusement soulagée d'avoir un prétexte pour quitter le domicile conjugal.

- Mais laisse-moi t'accompagner, chérie ! répétait Victor, mal réveillé, sa tête assimilant doucement qu'une invitée de son mariage venait de se pendre.

Gabrielle enfila les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et descendit les escaliers deux à deux. Puis obligée de fournir un prétexte à son mari, elle lui colla un baiser formel sur la bouche et avec ce sourire que ses proches lui connaissait, lui lança :

- Pas bon pour ta campagne au Sénat ! Une invitée de ton mariage se suicide la nuit de tes noces ! La presse s'en donnerait à cœur joie !

Et elle courut à sa voiture sans attendre de réponse.

Orson Hodge était le second à avoir aperçu le début d'incendie. En homme pratique et logique, il était rentré prestement chez lui prévenir le 911 qui l'informa que les secours étaient déjà en route, avait réveillé Bree, lui avait calmement exposé les faits, puis, à sa demande, était ressorti dans le même but que Julie : tenter se sauver quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, il sauva Julie. Les pompiers arrivant sur le même coup, l'un se précipita pour examiner l'adolescente, un autre s'approcha de la maison pour évaluer la situation et cria « Merde ! » en apercevant un corps avachi dans le salon.

Orson aurait volontiers transporté Julie chez lui mais il fallait laisser quelques minutes à Bree pour s'harnacher de son faux ventre. Il entendit un pompier hurler au téléphone de dire à l'ambulance de se grouiller. Il tapotait les joues de Julie et l'appelait par son prénom pour la réveiller. Il avait déjà tâté son pouls et hormis sa pâleur, elle n'avait apparemment rien. D'ailleurs, elle ouvrit les yeux. Orson la souleva délicatement et la déplaça à la demande des pompiers qui voulaient le champ libre. Orson vit venir à sa rencontre les premiers voisins et parmi eux les Scavo.

Tom Scavo n'avait pas abusé de la boisson au cours de la noce mais il mit quand même plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien le bruit d'une sirène dans la rue. Il secoua assez vigoureusement Lynette :

- Lynette ! Lynette ! Chérie ! Il doit se passer quelque chose, j'entends une sirène !

Lynette se réveilla instantanément, en mère habituée à répondre à la moindre menace planant sur sa progéniture. Tous deux bondirent jusqu'à la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard dévalaient l'escalier, ignorant leurs enfants qui bougonnaient d'être réveillés si tôt en se frottant les yeux. Tom courut soulager Orson de son fardeau.

-Julie ? Julie ? cria Lynette.

- Elle va bien, elle va bien, c'est le choc, expliqua calmement Orson avec un soupçon de condescendance. Un verre d'eau lui ferait du bien. Puis-je l'allonger chez vous ?

Tom bafouillait « oui, oui » et Lynette vit une ambulance stopper et deux médecins en bondir. Elle savait que pour l'instant la seule chose à faire était d'aider Julie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Tom.

- Je crois qu'elle a voulu jouer les saint-bernard…

- J'ai vu des médecins entrer dans la maison : Edie est peut-être blessée, Julie l'a peut-être vue et a été commotionnée. Edie doit être gravement blessée, murmura Lynette.

- C'est mon avis, dit Orson. Ah, voilà Bree !

Bree, précédée de son ventre proéminent, entra calmement chez les Scavo, dit bonjour, se pencha sur Julie qui reprenait des couleurs mais restait prostrée, se releva et fixant Lynette, demanda :

- Où est Susan ?

Une heure plus tard, un des docteurs ayant secouru Eddie examinait tranquillement Julie et confirma le diagnostique d'Odson : un choc. Lynette, Bree et Gabrielle arrivée entre-temps le pressant de questions, il révéla le peu qu'il savait : une femme s'était pendue mais pour une raison inconnue, la manœuvre avait partiellement échoué et la pendue était vivante mais dans le coma.

- Où sont les parents de cette jeune fille ? demanda-t-il.

Bree, Lynette, Gabrielle, Odson et Tom tenaient un conciliabule dans un coin du salon.

- Qui les a vu partir du mariage ?

- Ils ont sans doute profité de l'esprit de la fête pour vouloir s'isoler un peu, suggéra Orson.

- Ça m'énerve ces portables qui ne répondent jamais alors qu'ils sont sensés servir à joindre quelqu'un n'importe quand, bougonna Tom.

- En attendant de retrouver Susan, il serait bon de prévenir Karl, déclara Bree.

- J'ai son numéro ! lança Lynette, la main déjà sur le téléphone.

- Ils se sont mariés cette nuit.

Le groupe se retourna vers Julie, encore un peu pâle, debout, appuyée sur le canapé. Personne ne put dire un mot : la stupeur était supérieure à celle de la nouvelle de la pendaison d'Eddie.

Mike roulait comme un fou et avait dépassé depuis longtemps Odson qui était venu les chercher. Susan affichait un visage fermé et du coin de l'œil, Mike devina qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses mais tu n'es responsable en rien. Julie va bien, Odson l'a assuré, un autre médecin l'a examinée.

Susan renifla :

- Mais si on ne s'était pas mariés cette nuit, jamais Julie n'aurait été seule et, et…

- Susan, Julie est très matinale. Même si on avait tous été à la maison, je suis certain qu'elle aurait été la première réveillée et serait quand même sortie…

- Mais je l'aurai empêchée d'entrer chez Eddie, c'est moi ou toi qui l'aurions fait ! jeta Susan dans un sanglot.

- Susan ! cria Mike sans colère. Julie va bien. Celle qui a le plus de problèmes en ce moment, c'est Edie…

Susan regarda Mike avec ses grands yeux mouillés et posa doucement la tête sur l'épaule de ce mari qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir épousé.

Wisteria Lane était retranché désormais chez les Delfino. Julie dormait au premier étage. Karl était là, aucune animosité ne régnait entre Mike et lui : il était seulement inquiet pour sa fille. Chacun devina, à certains regards vagues, qu'il pensait au temps où il vivait avec Edie. Du café circulait, on chuchotait.

- La police a demandé à ce qu'on ne s'éloigne pas, pour l'enquête.

- Vous croyez que ça pourrait être un homicide ? demanda Tom.

- Elle s'est disputé avec Carlos hier, rétorqua Gabrielle exaspérée. Que te faut-il de plus ?

Tom détourna la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, affirma Bree.

- Tu oublies un peu vite qu'on peut se suicider pour n'importe quelle raison, lança froidement Lynette.

Un silence glacial s'établit.

- Je vais prévenir Carlos, dit Gabrielle.

- Tu crois ? demanda Karl un peu incrédule.

- Il finira bien par le savoir, non ?

- Il ne faudrait pas aller à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles ? demanda Mike.

- J'y vais, déclara Orson. J'ai fait mes études avec certains médecins qui y travaillent, j'aurai plus facilement des informations.

Bree lui lança un sourire amoureux.

L'incendie était éteint, n'ayant guère eu le temps de prendre. La police était là et faisait méticuleusement le tour du voisinage.

Chez madame Bell, ils apprirent qu'Edie Britt était une traînée et qu'une épouse bafouée avait enfin rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à cette créature. Chez les Bakerson, on souligna que bien que ce ne fût pas le genre de la maison, on avait par hasard surpris une dispute entre l'ex-mari d'Edie et cette dernière à propos de leur fils. Chez monsieur Cole, on leur dit qu'Edie savait très bien vendre les maisons mais manifestement pas empêcher la sienne de brûler vu qu c'était la seconde fois. Chez les Henderson, on ne savait rien mais on voulait tout savoir. Puis la police alla frapper chez les Delfino.

Les inspecteurs ne furent guère surpris d'y trouver autant de monde, comme cela arrivait dans tous les quartiers de ce genre après un évènement de ce genre. Les trouvant tous très calmes, trop peut-être, les enquêteurs crurent d'abord possible de questionner l'assemblée.

- Madame Mayer…

- Delfino, madame Delfino, rectifia Susan en bafouillant.

- Pardon ?

- Oui… euh j'ai épousé Mike Delfino cette nuit…

L'inspecteur rectifia.

- Après votre mariage, vous et votre époux êtes revenus ici ou avez-vous… euh… passé la nuit ailleurs ?

- Nous étions…dans une caravane, répondit Susan en ricanant et en rougissant. C'est Odson, le mari de mon amie Bree qui est venu nous trouver sur les indications de ma fille.

- La demoiselle qui a prévenu les urgences et a trouvé madame Britt ? Celle qui a eu un malaise ?

- Oui, répondit Susan d'une voix blanche.

- Va-t-elle mieux ? demanda gentiment l'inspecteur. Il faudra que nous l'interrogions.

Karl répondit :

- Le docteur lui a donné je ne sais pas trop quoi pour la détendre et elle dort. Cela peut-il attendre demain ?

- Certainement. Vous êtes ?

- Karl Mayer, le père de Julie.

- Bien. Madame Mayer…euh…Delfino, connaissez-vous la raison qui aurait pu pousser madame Britt à un tel acte ou éventuellement quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire du mal ?

-Ah…euh…non…enfin…c'est-à-dire…ça pourrait être un crime ?

- Je ne crois pas mais il y a eu incendie et une victime, nous devons faire une enquête. D'après certains voisins, madame Britt est un requin de l'immobilier et paraît avoir de nombreux amants. Connaissez-vous certains de ces hommes ?

Les inspecteurs regardèrent attentivement l'assemblée : la gêne était visible et ils pressentaient qu'ils avaient mis dans le mille. L'un d'eux demanda sans parvenir à cacher une pointe d'amusement :

- Un de ces messieurs ici aurait-il été l'amant de cette dame ?

Ils jubilèrent de voir tous leurs interlocuteurs regarder le bout de leurs chaussures mais l'inspecteur se nommant Hagherty perdit patience.

- Nous venons un peu trop souvent ici depuis quelques temps.

Bree ne releva pas la tête, Gabrielle se rongea un ongle ; seul Mike soutint sans faiblir le regard de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci dont la voix devint celle d'un chat acculant une souris lança :

- Bien. Je veux vous voir un par un dans la cuisine.

Les policiers commencèrent par Bree au vu de son état. Ils furent impressionnés de la concision de leur interlocutrice. Ils l'interrompirent une seule fois :

- Mais vous parlez du mariage de votre amie Gabrielle ! Elle s'appelle Susan ou Gabrielle ?

- Inspecteur, fit Bree comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant n'écoutant pas en classe, Gabrielle Solis a épousé hier notre nouveau maire, Edie s'est disputé pendant la cérémonie avec Carlos, son amant et ex-mari de Gabrielle, et Susan, qui avait projeté de se marier le même jour et qui en était contrariée a contacté le pasteur qui avait officié et s'est unie à Mike Delfino dans la nuit.

L'inspecteur Hagherty paraissait avoir besoin d'un cachet d'aspirine.

L'entretien avec Mike ressembla à un duel au Far West. Mike ne nia pas avoir été très peu de temps l'amant d'Edie mais leur tut la rocambolesque raison de cette liaison. Il déclara seulement l'avoir quittée quand il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour sa jeune épouse. Rien n'accusait cet homme trop connu des services de police de Fairview. Le seul point qui chagrina Hagherty, c'est que c'était Orson Hodge qui avait prévenu les jeunes mariés et que Hodge avait été aussi dans le collimateur de la justice ces mois derniers.

Les inspecteurs congédièrent rapidement Tom Scavo qui ne leur apprit rien et les embrouilla même avec sa tendance au bafouillage.

Lynette Scavo leur apparut fatiguée et en proie à une angoisse. Ils la trouvèrent malgré tout claire dans ses explications. Hagherty cherchant dans l'angoisse un point intéressant la pressa franchement :

- Madame Scavo, je vois bien que quelque chose vous ronge. Pouvez-vous m'en parler ?

D'un ton tout aussi franc, Lynette cracha :

- Ce qui me ronge, c'est un cancer !

Elle sortit sans attendre leur autorisation.

Karl Mayer leur parla sobrement de sa relation avec Edie, devança les policiers en niant une rivalité féminine meurtrière. Il expliqua néanmoins qu'Edie jouait les indifférentes et les séductrices mais qu'elle était sincère quand elle était amoureuse et que pour sa part, il était convaincu que c'était un suicide.

Gabrielle était de tous la plus gênée. Oui, elle savait pour son ex-mari et Edie. Oui ça la titillait un peu. Non, elle n'était pas là lors de l'incendie, c'était sa nuit de noces si ces messieurs voyaient ce qu'elle veut dire. Oui, elle avait laissé un message à Carlos. Non elle ne savait pas où il était.

A l'hôpital, Carlos Solis avançait comme un automate. Il n'avait pas rappelé Gabrielle. Il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser.

- Carlos ?

Carlos leva les yeux et reconnut Orson.

- Vous êtes là pour Edie ?

-Bien sûr.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Les médecins sont encore avec elle. Il semble que le foulard ne lui ait pas casser les vertèbres mais ait fait pression sur une artère qui a diminué le flux sanguin et l'a plongée dans l'inconscience et…

- Ça va, ça va ! supplia Carlos. Elle va mourir ?

- Je dirais non. Le plus délicat est de savoir si son cerveau n'est pas atteint de façon irréversible.

Carlos s'écroula dans un fauteuil. Odson lui tapota l'épaule.

- Personne n'a dit que vous êtes responsable. Elle a un fils, il faudrait le prévenir.

Carlos répondit mécaniquement :

- Je n'ai pas le numéro. Si l'incendie n'a pas détruit son calepin, on le trouvera.

Voix de Mary-Alice Young :

_Et comme ce matin, chacune en cherchant le sommeil pensa d'abord à soi. Lynette pensa qu'aujourd'hui elle s'était à peine souvenue qu'elle avait un cancer. Bree rumina sur la façon dont elle pouvait faire grossir doucement son faux ventre. Susan pensa à sa fille et qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu la lune de miel dont elle rêvait. Gabrielle pensa à Carlos et à ce nouveau mari qui l'entourait de ses bras, heureux d'avoir une jolie femme qui lui apportait en plus d'une seconde jeunesse les votes des hispaniques. Aucune ne voulut trop penser à Edie, à ces disputes anodines qui tournent au drame. Aucune ne voulait admettre que la prochaine scène conjugale pourrait provoquer la mort._


End file.
